rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Extracurricular
"Extracurricular" is the twenty-first episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 28th, 2014. Summary Pyrrha Nikos spars against the entirety of Team CRDL. She soundly defeats them, leading to Glynda Goodwitch asking for a volunteer to step up for one additional battle. She singles out Blake Belladonna, who looks surprisingly sleep-deprived, but Mercury Black volunteers to fight instead. Although Glynda wants him to choose a new partner, he wishes to fight Pyrrha. Pyrrha and Mercury do not fight for very long before he decides to forfeit, much to everyone's surprise. As everyone leaves the arena, Mercury comments that he was merely studying Pyrrha. As Team RWBY exits the arena, Sun Wukong approaches to ask Blake to the upcoming dance. Blake rejects the idea, but the rest of her team is emphatic about her attending. Upon returning to the dorms, they mention they have learned that the White Fang are operating out of Southeast Vale and that Vale has been the primary target of Dust robberies, but Blake is not satisfied. After Blake leaves left the room, Jaune Arc appears at the door to serenade Weiss Schnee. She turns him down, explaining to her friends that boys are only interested in her for perks. Out on the roof of Beacon Academy, Pyrrha and Jaune spar. Jaune has improved a lot since arriving at Beacon, but is hesitant to begin training in Aura use, despite Pyrrha's assurance that he will soon discover his Semblance. Jaune is too distracted by Weiss' rejection to concentrate, to which Pyrrha responds by urging him to ask someone else to the dance. He claims that someone as popular as Pyrrha could never understand the rejection he has to face, sarcastically saying that if she does not arrive with a date to the dance that he will wear a dress. Meanwhile, Mercury and Emerald Sustrai discuss the Beacon students with Cinder Fall. They describe Pyrrha as being rather subtle with her use of her Semblance. Mercury is tired of waiting for their next order of business, but Cinder assures him that he will not have long to wait. Transcript }} Characters *Scarlet David *Jaune Arc *Cinder Fall}} Trivia *Pyrrha gearing up for her duel is similar to Agent Carolina from Red vs. Blue where both characters share the same scene as well as the same attack where they launch themselves toward the enemy in the air. **Pyrrha's final move against Cardin, a throat grapple with her weapon, is a reference to Agent Texas' final move against Agents York, Wyoming, and Maine in her spar in Red vs. Blue. *Some of the first scenes of the fight are the same ones used in the Volume 2 Opening. *Cinder's comment about Pyrrha being fated for victory is possibly a reference to the root of her last name, Nikos (Νίκος), Greek meaning "victor of the people". *Emerald was originally meant to be wearing her uniform disguise while spectating Mercury sparring with Pyrrha, as evidenced by early images.Early Images *The fight between Pyrrha and Mercury was animated by Shane Newville.AfterBuzz After Show - Volume 2 Episode 5 & World of Remnant 1 **Shane took motion data used from his "Megaman X Fanimation" for when Mercury springboarded off of Akoúo̱.Shane Newville's Twitter *RWBY Rex can be seen in the background of Pyrrha and Mercury's fight, sitting in the back row. *The events of "Extracurricular" are re-told in Chapter 13 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Battle Pages **Pyrrha vs. Team CRDL **Pyrrha vs. Mercury *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 05 00001.png|Pyrrha suits up V2 05 00005.png|Cardin vs Pyrrha V2 05 00007.png|Pyrrha and her weapons V2 05 00037.png|Mercury picks a fight... V2 05 00041.png|Holds his own... V2 05 00051.png|But gives up... V2 05 00054.png|Declaring Pyrrha the victor V2 05 00062.png|Blake isn't looking too well V2 05 00069.png|Let me sing you the song of my people V2 05 00078.png|"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress." V2 05 00079.png|Evil plotting V2 05 00085.png|It's always one little thing Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2